In Possession
by BlackStarlet
Summary: Bellatrix ends up with the locket and decides to cash it in to its owner. Contains Spoilers! Slight Bellamort LV/BB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Anything written that you recognise is not mine and belongs to JK; though the plot belongs to me.

* * *

'When you stripped this house of all the valuables you could find,' Harry began again, 'you took a bunch of stuff from the kitchen cupboard. There was a locket there.' Harry's mouth was suddenly dry; he could sense Ron and Hermione's tension and excitement too. 'What did you do with it?' 

'Why?' asked Mundungus. 'Is it valuable?'

'You've still got it!' cried Hermione.

'No, he hasn't,' said Ron shrewdly. 'He's wondering whether he should have asked more money for it '

'More?' said Mundungus. 'That wouldn't have been effing difficult…bleedin' gave it away, di'n'i! No choice.'

'What do you mean?'

'I was selling in Knockturn Alley an' she come up to me an' turns her wand on me 'nd asks where I got the locket from. Cheeky Cow! I mean I weren't going to tell her where I got it, under the circumstances an' all. Woman's a psycho if you ask me. That locket was too much trouble, quite a few commented on it, not like this woman. Turns out she's a death eater! Proudly showed me the mark, rolled up her sleeve in the middle of Knockturn Alley an' all. I threw it at her and apparated on the spot. Weren't going to get into a fight with her was I?'

Harry couldn't get the words out, Hermione then took over Mundungus' interrogation, 'Who was she?'

'Dunno! Kept her hood up didn't she. Liked a few of the portraits as well, noticed they were gone with the locket when I went back…well'

Mundungus was cut off as Hermione gasped, 'Harry! Weren't a few of them portraits of…err, you know…'

Harry realised what Hermione meant. Ron took a bit longer to figure it out. When he did he muttered a hopeless, 'Shit'

---

The fire flicked and crackled in the dimly lit room. A woman lay sprawled out on the sofa in the room, her eyes transfixed on the locket that hung off her thin fingers that she dangled above her face.She showed the locket the same attention as she did to its true owner. She smirked as she knew she had done well to please her lord, she couldn't imagine the anger he would of displayed if he had found out where it had been located or where it could of ended up if it wasn't for her intervention. It was true, she had done very well. It was pure luck that she of the lockets situation. She'd been visiting her sister Cissy where she heared a flabbergasted Lucius talking with Draco about the locket he had briefly seen before ; that was now in Knockturn Alley – the locket that was never meant to be found. She knew she was one of the chosen few who knew what it really was, as she had been entrusted to do so with another one of the same kind. The night, in which he had done so replayed in her mind, the way she sat eagerly on the sofa in the presence of her love, the way he lovingly kissed her before confiding his biggest secret in her. All the feelings she felt that night were brought forward in her mind - trusted, recognised, loved and powerful .She would of failed her lord if she had not of acted with the speed she had taken to ensure of the lockets safety.

Now she was in possession of two, she couldn't help but wonder if the item she had been entrusted by her lord with was as safe as she thought. She seriously doubted that it would be, as she knew the locket was hidden by the dark lord himself – and that was found under all the precautions he would have put in place to protect it. She must rethink of the items position.

Now she wanted to know who it was that found out about her master's greatest secret. But it was the fact it was in amongst the Black family possessions that troubled her the most. Who in the family would have wanted to sabotage the dark lord and of known of the secret? None that she knew of came to mind.

But the feeling that outweighed all the questions swimming about in her mind was that she held part of her loves soul in her hands, nothing could ruin that moment. Elation she felt in that moment heightened as she felt her mark burn.

**A.N :** Reviews? & should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

She paced outside the great oak door, over and over again, suddenly highly conscious of the noise her shoes made on the worn-down floorboards. The noise she was making was a contrast to the other on the other side of the door, less controlled. Exactly how she felt.

He had called and she had come, just as like the millions of times before that moment. So what was so different about this time?

She stopped pacing and leaned against the wall, as she raked her mind to try and find the answer. She couldn't place it, but she could feel a lingering tension from the other room and the tension she was about to enter. The locket was held in her hand; even now she still didn't trust herself to put it in her cloak, for the foolish mistake of it falling from her pocket was not one she would dare make. She thought of her current situation again and marvelled in the fact that she had pleased her lord even before he knew of it.

When she awoke from her thoughts there was silence drowning over the place, as she registered a lack of movement from the other room. Was he gone? Her mark burned slightly telling her to enter. So she did.

The room seemed strangely familiar to her, the way the wall was covered in elaborate portraits and dominated by large bookcases filled with ageing books. It seemed as though it could have belonged to anyone with a large past family. She considered it for a moment, it was too gothic for the Malfoys and far too grand for to belong to the Black name. But it appeared she wasn't alone in the room as she had first thought.

Wormtail stood by the doorframe, sulking in the shadows of the room as he regularly did. The form of her Lord standing beneath the opposite window; possibly looking out to the grounds that surrounded them. His voice passed her in her state of half consciousness.

'Leave us.'

She looked at her master and a reflection of her self in the window caught her eye, she searched the reflection of the room and one particular item caught her eye. The sofa - the same one from those years ago. She had relived the moment she was last here only a few hours ago so she seemed a little dumbstruck by the fact it had passed her by so easily.

'Bellatrix…'

His tone caught her off guard and she flung herself to the ground. 'My lord, I…'

He turned to gesture her to get up then turning back to the window. 'Where were you this afternoon, when you were meant to be at the Malfoys? You missed a meeting, which is of course very unlike you.'

She decided to make her way over to him. 'I was retrieving a possession from an unsafe location, my lord.'

'What type of possession?'

Bellatrix was now behind her lord and she couldn't help but admire the reflection of the both of them in the window. She slipped her arms around the back of his neck and pressed herself against him. Surprisingly he didn't struggle against her embrace. She held the locket in the tips of her fingers and dropped it against his chest.

'This, my lord.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this. The reviews have been amazing and...aw thanks. Special mention to Most Faithful Death Snacker.

* * *

She stood against him waiting for her lord to say something to her. She had shown him the locket 5 minutes ago and he still hadn't uttered a single word to her, nothing to show he held any emotion in him. She now felt uncomfortable in the embrace she had put herself so willingly in. Did he feel the same as her? He just stood there and looked at the locket which was understandable, but she couldn't help feel ignored. She wanted him to acknowledge in some way or another that she was there, like the true faithful servant she was and had now proven to him again. It was as though he had read her mind when he slowly linked his fingers, then hands with hers. She smiled to herself and gazed down at his acknowledgment of her presence. 

He looked down at the glittering gold of the locket against his dark cloak. He edged his right arm up towards the locket and began to scan it, his eyes widening more as he recognised it as his, one of his most prised possessions. The unforeseen situation of him seeing it again hitting him as quickly as the locket first hit his chest.

He looked at the hand of his faithful servant who had brought the locket back to him. Thoughts that he had momentarily put out of his mind came flooding back to him. How on earth did Bellatrix get a hold of the locket? Was there something he didn't know? As he became lost in thought he began to toy with Bellatrix's dangling fingers above the locket before linking them with his own. He turned his head round and hoped to meet Bellatrix's eyes with his own. He however was unlucky as she had her eyes fixed upon the dangling locket beneath their linked hands. He wanted answers.

Bellatrix knew he would want answers, as it was she who had brought this upon him. She stood by his side everyday and watched as he tortured the answers out of traitors, not worthy creatures, even other death eaters, she too had also experienced it first hand. She was so close to him she could feel a surge of anger brewing inside him. She knew she had to move away from him. Mentally she tired, though she remained with him hand in hand.

'Bellatrix…' She looked up to her master who was staring out of the window in a bid to calm himself down while Bellatrix was in close proximity to him. She understood his plea. She unwrapped herself from him and took a step back collecting herself while gripping the locket tighter in her hand. She found she was inches from the old desk in the room and sat herself on it.

'You realise what you are handling, don't you?' He looked at her trying to get into her mind, she like the faithful servant dropped her gaze to below his, which started to infuriate him. She was getting on his nerves for what she did best and what he first professed he wanted from her.

'Of course my lord,' She dared to redirect her gaze towards him in a bit for him to understand her before he lashed out. 'I heared about the locket from when I was visiting my sister from Lucius. He said he had thought he saw it in Knockturn Alley in the hands of one of the order. When he didn't immediately act on it I intervened. I done it all for you, my lord. I know how much you value your prized possessions._ All for you_.' She breathed out the last part.

He stopped peering into her mind and tilted her chin up so they were both searching each others eyes. 'I believe you.'


	4. Chapter 4

Heres more for you. Ive been working on a new fic thats why this hasnt been updated for a while. But you can get more of this now and a new fic later.

* * *

He stopped peering into her mind and tilted her chin so they were both searching each others eyes. 'I believe you.'

Bellatrix gulped at his answer. She had so much to say to him, but held back in cautiousness. So many questions that had entered her mind that night were on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't bring herself to ask. She wanted to know what happens now.

'Though your not being entirely open this evening, are you?' Voldemort asked as he noted Bellatrix's change in state of mind. The confidence she held as she entered the room, run out, like sand through her fingers. She gripped the edge of the desk for support as he was now towering over her his hands cupping her neck. She dropped her head against his chest in defeat; he could read her like a book. 'I'm sorry, my lord'.

He replied to her hearted reply. 'You have nothing to be sorry about tonight Bella.' She smiled into his chest. 'Infact I'm pleased with you…very pleased. I will deal with Malfoy in the morning with his wavering loyalty he knows he should have retrieved the locket, he will pay…' His thoughts returned to the thief that stole his locket, 'They will pay'.

Bellatrix raised her head with a confused expression that had taken over her features. 'Who will pay my lord?'

'I don't know.' His face was one of complete rage as he pictured the thief getting past his defences, drawing blood, getting in his boat, the lake and potion. The person knowing of the dark secret - his dark secret.

She started again in utter confusion, 'My lord…surely you know who mean you mean, but obviou…'

He shoved her backwards by her shoulders in fury as the anger inside him reached boiling point. A heavy thud could be heared as her body hit the hardwood. 'Don't question me Lestrange!'

The room was shrouded in silence. Bellatrix knew not to lose herself in his presence. There was a time where she would welcome the pain he gave her, she was hooked on the anticipation of his anger and the pain that shot through her body that reached every nerve ending and made her blood rush through her veins. Evil as she was, she realised she had changed, less of the sadistic Bellatrix, but more the lovesick Bella. Being thrown against the desk was the wake up call she needed. She loved pain, the physical pain with the emotional. She simply smirked in Voldemorts direction – she wasn't weak enough to cry.

She propped herself up on her elbows. 'I wouldn't dare, _master_' the last came as a seductive whisper that broke the silence between them. 'I merely wanted to know who you think stole the locket'.

'You have remembered yourself well Bella.' Voldemort thought about who would know about his horcrux. 'It seems to me that it is somebody I know not of…or either you, Crouch or Malfoy. The only people who knew about the horcrux'.

Bellatrix shot herself up into a sitting position as she realised he was considering her as the thief. 'My lord, I want you to believe I had no part in the theft of your locket. I also don't believe Crouch or Malfoy came to be in possession of it either…'

'What are you implying Bellatrix? That I have wizards out there to bring me down? Hasn't it occurred to you that I may have considered this?' Bellatrix sat there half listening to his taunts at her intelligence. Then it hit her. It would explain why it was with the Black family possessions; Regulus. She was there when the Voldemort asked him to use Kreacher. Voldemort had confided in her the night before he was looking for another place to hide his horcrux – she even remembered his choice of places he considered to hide it. 'He wouldn't' she said with disbelief.

Voldemort looked and sounded intrigued at her new train of thought. 'Bella?'

'But he didn't know! He couldn't of. He wouldn't betray you. No Black would. My own family!' Every thought and excuse that entered her head rushed out of her mouth. 'No, not Regulus…'

**Review?**


End file.
